LPW EndGame
|city= |attendance= |lastevent=Annihilation (2007) |nextevent=Dead Man's Hand }} EndGame was a professional e-wrestling pay-per-view presented by Lords of Pain Wrestling under the Insanity brand. The event culminated the Fall NFL Stadium Tour, stopping at in on February 10, 2008. The event was headlined by the first-ever Death Cube Match, where Krimson Mask defended the LPW World Heavyweight Championship against Eric Scorpio, cYnical, Bloodrose, Stone, and N'itomniskittel. On the undercard, SoL wrestled his retirement match against Al. Background After the dominant Krimson Mask successfully defended the LPW World Heavyweight Championship over Bloodrose at Insanity LIVE from Green Bay, it looked like no one could up-end the unbeatable fairytale monster. But that belief would be put to the test when Insanity's GM Stanman announced that Krimson Mask would be defending the World title at EndGame against five challengers in the first-ever Death Cube Match. During the following weeks, four of the challengers were determined by qualifying matches which pit seasoned veterans against deserved rookies. Eric Scorpio, The Uprising's cYnical, and Bloodrose were the first three qualifiers. Stone (also of The Uprising) became the fifth entrant when he defeated Al in a steel cage match during Insanity LIVE: Revelations. However, to close out Revelations, it was revealed that Inferno superstar N'itomniskittel was the mystery entrant to enter the ominous Death Cube Match. Event The first match of the night was an open invitational hardcore scramble to determine the number one contender to the LPW Hardcore Championship. The elimination-style match took place around four different rings, with LPW hardcore legend "Sick" Nick serving as guest referee. The match featured six Insanity superstars (Crazy Ash Killa, Savage, Dormy, Corbin Harms, Jeff Watson, and Skull), with the surprise Inferno entrant being Innilock. Despite being singled out by the Insanity contingent, Innilock outlasted the opposition to face Crazy Ash Killa as the last two competitors. Before CAK could connect with an InsanoBomb, several grenade smoke bombs dropped to the ring, emitting Inferno blue smoke. Once the smoke had cleared, a gasmask-wearing Ken Ryans was in the ring, assisting Innilock to powerbomb CAK from the ring to a casket placed at ringside which was filled with thumbtacks, nails, and glass shards. After CAK's fall forced the casket to break, Innilock made the cover to become the number one contender to Insanity's Hardcore title. With two invading Inferno superstars gloating in an Insanity ring, several Insanity superstars rushed the ring, jump-starting the Insanity versus Inferno Altered Reality 4 brand war. Next was a match featuring the LPW return of Showstoppa, who was making his first appearance since his termination stemming from the Pyrogate scandal. His opponent was the equally-flamboyant Dogma leader, Pope Fred. In a back-and-forth match, Pope Fred prepared Showstoppa for a death valley driver, but Showstoppa countered with a Stone Wall Lockdown submission to force Pope Fred to pass out. The third match of the evening was a triple threat steel cage weapons match for the LPW Hardcore Championship, featuring defending champion Zuma, former champion Retribution, and rookie phenemenon Vendetta. Due to the unique ring arrangement, general manager Stanman instructed the cage be built around the rings, leaving a concrete floor for a canvas. Retribution tried to gain a measure of revenge against Zuma after he tattoo'd "Zuma es tú dueno" on his arm on the last Insanity broadcast, but Zuma was able to spike Retribution's head with a Smoke Out to knock him out of the match. With the match down between Zuma and Vendetta, Zuma spit in the face of Vendetta. The disrespectful gesture proved disastrous as Vendetta nailed Zuma with the Anarchist's Cookbook on the concrete floor, effectively winning the Hardcore Championship and possibly ending the career of "Mexico's Most Wanted". The fourth match of the night was a LPW Cleansed Championship match between LPW veterans Son of Repoman (S.o.R.) and defending champion White Falcon. In a feud where Falcon hoped to exorcise the demons inside of S.O.R.'s head while retaining his symbolized title, Falcon and S.O.R. exchanged several near-falls in a closely heated match-up. Just as Repoman was going for the Payment Due, Falcon escaped to hit a crucifix powerbomb and squeak out a three-count to retain the Cleansed title. The fifth match of the night was a six-man tag team match involving fan favorites Rabbi, Magic, and Andy Savana against the team of Blackwell and Dogma's Big B. Brown and Joe Broccoli. Despite having a concussion from a Blackwell powerbomb into the ringsteps earlier in the match, Savana jumped back in the action to hit a swanton on Blackwell. Rabbi followed-up by dropping Magic onto the ringmaster with an electric chair. After the pin-fall, Team Rabbi emerged victorious. The first co-main event of the night signalled the end of an era. After suffering an arm injury in his LPW U.S. Tag Team Championship win at Annihilation, SoL, LPW's most accomplished wrestler, decided to hang up the boots. SoL would finish his career by fighting Al in his retirement match, where all four rings were moved together. After receiving the biggest crowd reaction of the night, SoL was on the receiving of several cheap shots by Al, of which included Al locking on the SoL-mission to embarrass his former mentor. But SoL regained control, hitting the Final SoLution to gain a near-fall. Al countered with a Hit Stick, then prepared for the CSP. During Al's taunting, SoL landed a jungle kick to knock-out the former number one draft pick. With camera flashes going off all over the arena, SoL landed a second Final SoLution and pinned Al for the three-count. As SoL thanked the crowd, S.O.R. interrupted the moment by cracking SoL in the back of his head with a crowbar. The main event was the Death Cube Match for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship. Krimson Mask defended the title against Eric Scorpio, cYnical, Bloodrose, Stone, and N'itomniskittel. All six participants were assigned with a designated representative who were in charge of throwing in a towel if they determined their participant could not continue. ]] cYnical (with Bobino) and Eric Scorpio (with Crazy Ash Killa) started the match as the first two entrants. cYnical, now weighing 350 pounds due to the power absorbed within him by wearing Krimson's mask, was picked as the first entrant by Bloodrose, who earned the right after gaining the deciding pinfall over The Uprising in a six-man tag team match on the most recent Insanity LIVE from Tampa broadcast. Scorpio gained a quick advantage on Super cYn until Uprising stablemate Stone (with Jaro) entered as the third entrant. Stone helped cYn tie a defenseless Scorpio to the cage when Krimson Mask (with Little Red) charged the ring as the fourth entrant. Krimson Mask, wearing Little Red's hood to cover his disfigured face, was quickly double-teamed by The Uprising. Super cYn handed Mask to Stone, who landed a Mountain Slam from the top rope to the champion. Distraught over the actions of her crush, Little Red pleaded with cYn to stop injuring her protector. But cYn paid no attention, prompting Little Red to climb the cage with a steel chain in hand. Little Red's plan backfired, as cYn grabbed the chain and tied Mask to the cage. With The Uprising in firm control, N'itomniskittel arrived as the fifth entrant (with Paper Bag Man) and forged an alliance with Krimson Mask, freeing him from his tied predicament. The final entrant Bloodrose (with Scarlet) arrived and immediately went after Krimson Mask, hitting him with a German Suplex from the top rope. , Eric Scorpio, cYnical, Stone, Bloodrose, and N'itomniskittel.]] With all six competitors in the ring, eliminations could now be counted. Under Scorpio's directions, Crazy Ash Killa applied a live wire to the steel cage. With Little Red still on top of the cage, Stone missed a flying crossbody attempt and landed on the charged steel mesh, electricuting himself to a crisp. Seizuring on the ground, the referee declared Stone unable to continue and was the first participant eliminated. While EMTs escorted Stone and Little Red out of the arena with an ambulance, cYnical had lost Krimson's mask and was retrieved by the LPW Champion. While cYnical and Krimson Mask continued their rivalry, N'itomniskittel placed a chair around Bloodrose's neck and landed a Firebird Special 450 Splash from the top rope. With Bloodrose coughing blood, Scarlet threw in the towel to eliminate Bloodrose. Down to the final four, Krimson Mask and N'itomniskittel continued their unholy alliance by beating down cYnical and Scorpio. After Krimson Mask double-chokeslammed Scorpio and cYn, a disguised Bloodrose ran back to ringside and forced Paper Bag Man to throw in N'itomniskittel's towel, effectively eliminating him from the match. As the referee opened the cage door to let out N'itomniskittel, the remaining three competitors exited the Death Cube and climbed to the top. On top, Krimson Mask would grasp Scorpio's neck and chokeslam him through the top of the cage to the mat below. As both men lay motionless on the mat, cYnical jumped off top to hit a cYntrifical Force on Scorpio. Despite the pain, Scorpio recovered and motioned CAK to electrocute the cage again for Krimson Mask. The move backfired however when Krimson Mask pushed Scorpio into the electric metal, then repeatedly beat him with a loose ringpost to force CAK to throw in the towel. With pinfalls legal, cYnical reversed a Bloodklot applied by Krimson Mask to gain the advantage. cYnical went up top to land a cYntrifical Force, but was caught and reversed by Krimson Mask into The End. With both men out, Krimson Mask laid a hand on cYnical to win the match and retain the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in one of the most barbaric matches ever seen. Results External links *LPW Insanity presents ENDGAME - Results *LPW Insanity presents ENDGAME - Voting and Promo Thread *LPW Insanity presents ENDGAME - Trash-Talking Thread Category:Events